In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a latch and lock mechanism which is especially useful for latching and retaining the lid of a container, for example, the lid of a molded plastic saddle bag for a motorcycle.
Storage containers or "saddle bags" for motorcycles are often attached to the frame of the motorcycle and suspended on the opposite sides of the rear wheel. Because such containers are easily accessible, it is desirable to provide some type of security or lock for the containers.
Often such containers are fabricated from a molded plastic and thus are substantially rigid. Also, such containers are usually waterproof or, at least, water resistant. Thus, when the lid is closed on the container, the lid must be tightly closed and retained in a tightly closed position by the latch and lock mechanism for the container. Often a seal is provided where the lid fits on the container.
Unless the seal on the container and lid are properly dimensioned, however, the lid may be difficult to close and open. Moreover, in circumstances where the latch is not locked, the latch may accidentally release the lid from the container. Such release is not desirable and is to be avoided. It is against this background that the present invention was developed.